Infinito
by vickyng
Summary: Songfic- Luego de un tiempo, las cosas pueden volver a cambiar, sin embargo, algunas prevalecen, sin importar nada de lo que pase a su alrededor. RenxHoro, HoroxRen. Recomendado leer antes "Too Much to Ask" y "The Reason".


Hola! Que creían, que "The Reason" y "Too Much to Ask" serían los únicos dos songfic HoroxRen que hiciera? Pues se equivocaron, ésta es la tercera parte, y creo que la final de esta serie de escritos! Si ya sabían que iba a haber tercera parte, la culpa es de Mailyn que se le escapó en su review en el anterior... Como notarán desde el título, éste fic será un poco diferente, pero no en escencia. Primero, para festejar el final de esta saga, la canción es en español -je, después de todo, hablo en castellano y estoy orgullosa de ello-, de Enrique Bunbury, más conocido por el que fuera su grupo "Héroes del Silencio". Recomiendo leer antes mis otros dos songfic, pero creo que, al igual como ocurrió con "The Reason", es posible entenderlo sin haberles leído. HoroxRen. Será obvio, pero es necesario que diga que ni Shaman King ni la canción son mías...

**Infinito**

_Me calaste hondo_

_Y ahora me dueles_

_Si todo lo que nace perece, del mismo modo_

Despierto sobresaltado, en esta fría habitación de hotel. El invierno es duro, y afuera llueve con fuerza. Otra vez volví a soñar contigo, y tengo la ligera impresión de que no será la última vez que lo haga. Se supone que tu eres precisamente una de esas cosas que debo olvidar, pero en vez de lograr eso, cada día te pienso más.

Te acuerdas? Esa frase que dijiste el último día que nos vimos, yo la guardé en mi interior, como una promesa. Promesa que nunca se cumplió, juramento que fue en vano. El amor en mi corazón nunca se marchitó, pero pasaban los meses, los años... Y se empezó a acumular polvo sobre tu recuerdo. Cuando habían pasado tres años, le pregunté a los chicos por tí. Incluso les confesé que te amaba todabía más! Pero nada. Ellos no sabían nada, excepto que tu estabas intentando cumplir tu eterno sueño. Debí haberte ido a buscar otra vez. Siempre yo tan cobarde, tan falto de confianza. A los cinco años del adiós, mi padre me envió de viaje, a tratar unos asuntos de la familia. Desde ahí que no me he detenido.

Me levanto de mi cama, y me sirvo una copa. Y ahora, a los diez años, brindo por ti, mi primer, único y eterno amor, y por este sentimiento hacia el primer chico con que salí.

"Por tí, Horo-Horo"- Digo, antes de beber con calma.

Ya he pasado los veinte años hace tiempo, y no te puedo mentir: He tenido relaciones con otras personas. Unas cortas, otras largas, pero ninguna que pudiera empañar tu imagen. Sé que soy un tonto y un cursi. Todavía sigo enamorado de mi primera pareja, incluso cuando ya han pasado diez estúpidos años!

_Un momento se va_

_Y no vuelve a pasar._

Que porqué nunca te fui a buscar, porqué nunca "estuve curado"? Hay, es difícil de explicar. Todo empezó a salir mal cuando Pillika se enteró de lo que habíamos tenido. No lo quería creer. Le costó entender que su hermano quizás nunca tendría novia. Y le fue aún más difícil comprender que nos hiciéramos tanto daño. Para ella, tu fuiste el único culpable de todo. No veía que fue algo de dos. Me consiguió mantener aislado por dos años. Entonces quise regresar y buscarte. Desesperada, le conto todo a mis padres. Ahí empezaron los verdaderos problemas, que duraron varios años más. Al final, me quedé con mi familia. Me puse a estudiar y a intentar cumplir mis sueños y metas. A escondidas, me comuniqué con Yoh, y él me contó que te habías ido de viaje. Supongo que ya me olvidaste, debes tener otra pareja, o aunque sea, un buen amante. Quién sabe.

Me paro del sillón, y me apoyo en el marco de la ventana, a observar el oscuro cielo de esta extraña nación. Nunca he sido muy bueno para expresar lo que de verdad siento, para expresar con palabras exactas lo que hay en mi interior.

Creo que lo que siento es lo que se llama verdadero amor. Porque no te he olvidado, y me siento como un completo idiota. En todo este tiempo, no he podido tocar a otra persona sin creer verte a ti en ella.

Diez largos, eternos años. Ya estoy cercano a los treinta, y tu, Ren Tao, aún vives en mí.

"Ren..."- dejo escapar por entre mis labios.

Tocan la puerta, aunque ni esperan mi respuesta para entrar. No me volteo. Qué más da quién sea? De algo estoy seguro: Si no eres tu, no me interesa mucho.

"Señor Horo-Horo... Ya tiene que empezar a arreglarse."

"Sí. Gracias por avisarme"- digo sin ánimos.

Bien. Ya me tengo que marchar, otra vez en un aburrido avión, alejándome cada vez más del lugar en que duerme tu recuerdo, separándome de aquellos espacios en que pasamos algún momento hermoso.

_Y decían: '¡qué bonito!' era vernos pasear_

_Queriéndonos infinito_

_Pensaban: 'siempre será igual'_

La mañana llegó, lenta, perezosa. No sé cómo ni cuando, pero me volví a quedar dormido otra vez. Y una vez más, como un rito ininterrumpible, en sueños me asaltaste.

Tengo dos días libres, en que puedo hacer lo que quiera. No deseo perderme en la nostalgia que me provocas. Ya se que todo terminó, aunque me niegue a aceptarlo. Me visto rápidamente, con una camisa y un pantalón. Afuera aún llueve. Tomo mi paraguas. Quiero ir a dar un paseo, tratar de despreocuparme de mis pensamientos por un momento. Aunque claro, la lluvia me recuerda ese maldito día que te dejé esperando, ese día que nunca llegué, que desencadenó todo. Pero, Basta! No puedo depender así de tu recuerdo.

A mi alrrededor pasa la gente, sin pausa. Algunos tristes, otros alegres, todos con su propia vida. Nunca me había fijado tanto en los demás, pero hoy no quiero centrarme en mí, no quiero que mi interior hable. Las personas se cruzan una y otra vez, sin pausa. Me siento extranjero, aún más en este lugar. Siempre me siento perdido, desde hace años.

Qué será de los demás? Antes de que me fuera, Hanna ya estaba bastante grande. Yoh me ha invitado varias veces a su casa, a pasar una temporada allá, pero ninguna he aceptado. Ya hace dos años que perdí contacto con cualquiera de ellos. De vez en cuando hablo con mi hermana Jun y, a veces, ella me comenta algo sobre mis amigos, si es que tiene alguna información.

La lluvia cae, y parece que sugirá haciendo por varios días. El viento azota los rostros. Llego a una calle que está vacía, cercana a un parque. Cierro mi paraguas. Quiero sentir la lluvia caer sobre mí, que cada gota ruede por mi cuerpo, acaricie mi piel, que entre por mis poros... E imaginar, que en algún lugar de este mundo, tal vez también te moja a ti, o alguna vez lo hará.

_¿Cómo lo permitimos, qué es lo que hicimos tan mal?_

_¿Fue este orgullo desgraciado_

_Que no supimos tragar?_

No tenía idea de que estaría lloviendo. Y encima que dije que no me reservaran taxi, que prefería caminar hasta el hotel!. Agh, maldito viaje. Pero es que mi trabajo es la única forma de mantener mi cabeza ocupada para no pensar tanto en ti.

Recojo mi bolso. Sé que no se debe ver muy bien un ejecutivo que anda con una mochila tan destartalada, pero no puedo evitarlo, no me acomoda tanto lujo, y aún soy joven como para andar usando maletines y cosas tan formales, para tan pocos días que pasaré en esta ciudad.

Ya he estado aquí antes, asi que se bien dónde queda el hotel. Siento mi cabello mojado, asi que decido sacarme la cinta que lo sostiene, además de apresurar el paso.

Iba pensando en ti, cuando sucedió lo más inesperado. Allí, frente a mí, todo mojado, caminando lentamente, estabas tu, el único dueño de corazón. Maldición, eres tu, Ren!.

"Ren...!"

Lentamente te giras, sin creerte aún que soy yo quien está ahí. Diez largos¡Diez malditos años!.

"Horo-Horo?"

Te ves dudoso. Ahora eres todo un hombre, así, con tu traje ejecutivo. Creo que estás tan sorprendido por este encuentro como yo.

_Engáñame un poco al menos_

_Dí que me quieres aún más_

_Que durante todo este tiempo_

_Lo has pasado fatal_

Me quedo pasmado. Tiene que ser mi imaginación. Me acerco con paso rápido a él, sorprendido, sin creerlo aún. Sin saber aún si eres real o no, coloco mi mano en tu rostro. Error. Eres el verdadero Horo-Horo.

Ríes, de esa manera que sólo tu sabes. Sin darme cuenta, yo mismo me contagio, y empiezo a reír también. Debemos parecer unos tontos, parados en la mitad de la acera, riendo, yo con mi mano sobre tu mejilla. Te detienes lentamente, y me miras de una manera transparente, casi inocente, y con esa alegría y paz que tanto te caracteriza. Veo que ya superaste todo el daño que te hice.

Pones tu mano sobre la mía, y me sonríes tiernamente. No me había dado cuenta que aún tenía mi mano en tu rostro.

"Diez años"- digo, simplemente.

"Diez años"- Repites, dando un suspiro.

"Cómo has estado, Horo-Horo?"

"Aquí... Ocupado. Y tu?"

Me encojo de hombros. "Esperándote", me gustaría decirte, pero creo que no es una respuesta apropiada. Pero no sé si ya tienes a otra persona o no, y no quiero hacerme ilusiones.

"Igual."

Como reaccionando finalmente, separas tu mano de la mía. Sin muchas ganas, yo aparto la propia de tu rostro. Entonces me percato de tu bolso. Te miro, interrogante. Tu vuelves a reír, y pasas una de tus manos por mi cabello, como si yo fuera un niño pequeño. Finjo enfado en mi rostro, pero mi corazón se alegra al notar que, al parecer, la confianza sigue intacta. Si bien eres más alto que yo, tu sigues pareciendo, mentalmente, un chico de trece, en vez de uno de veintiseis.

Sin previo aviso, me agarras por la cintura y me abrazas. Siento mi corazón acelerarse, con el sólo hecho de tener tu respiración calmada abanicándome el cuello. No lo puedo creer. Tan vulnerable soy ante ti, tan poco poder tengo con tu sola presencia?. Bendita lluvia que me dio hoy el ánimo y la idea de salir a pasear. Tu bolso y mi paraguas caen al suelo, pero ninguno de los dos les presta atención. Sin dudar, paso mis brazos por tu cuello, y cierro los ojos, encontrando finalmente la tranqulidad que tanto he buscado, que tanto deseaba.

"Horo... Te he esperado todo este tiempo."

Me aprietas con más fuerza, y luego de unos segundos, me separas un poco de ti y me miras a los ojos. Hay una extraña... Culpabilidad? En ellos. No, por favor Horo, no me digas que nos vamos a separar otra vez.

_Que ninguno de esos idiotas te supieron hacer reír_

_Que el único que te importa_

_Es este pobre infeliz _

Ren... No te busqué antes porque cuando hablé con Yoh, él me contó que habías rehecho tu vida, que tenías otra pareja, que habías tenido varias relaciones en ese tiempo. Que te veías feliz. Y luego, pasó el tiempo, y tuve otras cosas que me impidieron siquiera pensar en la idea de volver a tenerte cerca. Miénteme, por favor, y dime que sólo me amas a mí, que me has esperado, manteniendo la esperanza en mis últimas palabras, y que lo hubieras hecho eternamente si hubiera sido necesario, tal como lo dijo tu mirada esa vez. Miénteme, y dime que para el único que sonreías era para mí, que yo fui el único que alguna vez te arrancó una de tus hermosas risas, que sigo siendo el único que lo logra.

"Ren..."

De pronto, recuerdo algo. Lo había olvidado totalmente. Cómo pude olvidar algo tan importante? Que acaso el destino no quiere que estemos juntos? No, no quiero herirte ahora yo!. Tus ojos me lo dicen, tu aún me quieres. Maldición, y yo también, yo te amo! No debería importarme en lo absoluto esto, pero...

"Ren... Yo..."

"Qué pasa, Horo?"

Te ves preocupado, incluso podría decir que angustiado. Dios, siento que estamos retrocediendo diez años atrás, pero que ahora los papeles se invirtieron. No quiero verte triste, pero no te puedo ocultar algo tan importante.

A pesar de saber eso, no lo puedo evitar. Tenerte así, entre mis brazos, bajo la lluvia, tan frágil como nunca los has sido. Lentamente, me acerco a ti. Tu haces lo mismo y, al parecer, de una forma inocente, presionas un poco más mi cuello, como queriendo acercarme más a tí, además de acomodar tu cuerpo más cerca del mío.

Dime que, en todo este tiempo, nadie más te ha hecho sentir especial.

La lluvia cae sobre nuestros cuerpos, pero pareciera no existir. Para mí, sólo existes tu. En todos estos años, extrañé tanto tus labios, tu sabor. Y ahora, nuevamente, los tengo a mi merced. Sentir tu lengua maestra acariciándose con la mía, mis manos perdiéndose en tus caderas, metiéndose atrevidamente por debajo de tu camisa para así acariciar tu espalda, como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado; tus manos acariciando con suavidad y lentitud la mía... Todo parece tan perfecto.

Nos separamos. Me sonríes. Con algo de dificultad, cosa que no pasa desapercibida para ti, te devuelvo el gesto. Estoy acostumbrado a poner una sonrisa falsa en mi rostro, pero me es imposible mostrártela a ti, tu simplemente ves a través de ella.

"Ren... Yo te amo."

Te lo necesitaba decir. Pero hay otra cosa que todabía tengo atascada en la garganta, y que hace que me cueste tanto sonreír.

"Yo también, Horo."

No quisiera perderte nunca, nunca más en toda mi vida. Pero.. Hay algo que tienes que saber.

Esto duele. Sólo espero no herirte demasiado. No perderte del todo.

_Me calaste hondo_

_Y ahora me dueles_

_Si todo lo que nace perece, del mismo modo_

_Un momento se va_

_Y no vuelve a pasar_

"Yo... estoy casado."

""Qué... Qué?"

No puede ser. No puede ser. Maldición. Maldita lluvia. Maldito beso. Maldito Horo. No puede ser cierto lo que está ocurriendo. Es verdad, en este tiempo yo también he estado con otras personas, no soy un santo... Pero no esoy casado, mientras que, al mismo tiempo, supuestamente amo a un hombre.

"Ella... Ella tiene dos meses de embarazo."

Me aparto de ti, a puento de llorar. Eres un maldito mentiroso. Ese "Tal vez, en el futuro", no fue más que una mentira. Mierda, y yo aquí, como un imbécil, diciéndote que te estaba esperando, que aún te amaba. Soy un idiota, han pasado diez años, por supuesto que él tendría a alguien!. Soy un maldito iluso!.

Eres un hijo de puta, Horo-Horo.

"Porqué no me lo dijiste desde el principio?" -tomo aire- "Porqué me besaste y me dijiste que me amabas!"

Voy retrocediendo, soy conciente que mis ojos se están humedeciendo. Esta debe ser una maldita pesadilla. Un jodido sueño, como los que tengo todas las noches. En cualquier momento me despierto, aún en el hotel. Afuera llueve, y estoy empapado de sudor. Tal vez mi hermana llame en unos momentos. Pero no. Esto no es ningún sueño.

"Yo... lo siento. De verdad, nunca he dejado de amarte, Ren. Nunca. Te traté de encontrar, pero Yoh me dijo que ya tenías pareja. No quiero que sufras. Fue entonces que la conocí. Mi hermana la llevó a casa, con toda la intención de que pasara algo entre nosotros. Yo estaba triste, asique no le presté atención más que como amigos en un principio. Pero lugo mis padres también me pidieron que lo intentara. Nunca me enamoré de ella... Simplemente, no podía dejar de verte a ti, de soñar que eras tu, cada vez que la abrazaba."

"No quiero tus excusas baratas."

Estoy a punto de llorar. Siento... Siento algo hecho pedacitos en mi interior. No quiero volver a verlo, no quiero tenerle cerca otra vez. Mi voz sonó fría cuando hablé; tanto mejor para mi: Mientras más distante me sientas, menos deseos tendrás tu también de volver por mi.

Me giro, y comienzo a caminar lo más rápido que puedo, sin que se note tanto que estoy escapando de mi pasado, de ti. Siento la lluvia caer por mi cuerpo, resbalando. Lo único que quiero es que borre tu recuerdo, las marcas que dejaste en mi cuerpo. Lo único que quiero es que deje de llover: cada vez que lo hace, un corazón termina destrozado.

_Y el día que yo me muera y moriré antes que tú_

_Sólo quiero que una pena_

_Se llore frente a mi ataúd_

"Ren... ¡REN!"- grito, cuando ya te encuentras lejos, y no me puedes oír.

Una lágrima escapa de mi ojo, al verte marchar así, sin más, con esa expresión ilegible en tu rostro, pero a través de la cual puedo ver claramente el dolor. Creo que te conozco suficiente como para notarlo. No tengo derecho a detenerte. Ahora soy yo quien no tiene perdón. Esta vez, el adiós será definitivo, tal parace. Y sabes lo que más me duele? Que yo aún te amo, maldición. Con toda mi alma. Con todo mi ser, por más que no quisiera estar atado de esta forma a ti.

Sé que la vida no es color de rosa, pero nuestra historia parece un eterno túnel incoloro, totalmente negro. Yo y mi bocota! Pero no te podía mentir, no a ti, por más que quisiera estar este corto tiempo a tu lado. Puede que mi esposa no sepa jamás que yo sólo te amo a ti. Puede que nunca, ni ella ni mi hijo, se enteren de que soy homosexual.

Pero nunca mentirte ni a ti, ni a mí. Y lo que yo sé, es que éste veneno llamado amor, que está en cada una de mis células, nunca tendrá antídoto, ni saldrá de mi interior. Jamás sanaré.

Y creo, Ren, que por más que intentes, tu tampoco escaparás. Me odio a mi mismo por hacerte sufrir, por no quedarme a tu lado. Pero tal vez, como dijo Yho, tu tienes a alguien, que quizás, con el tiempo, te cure, y consiga demostrarte que el amor no siempre es amargo.

Recojo del piso tanto mi bolso como tu paraguas. Perdóname, pero me tomaré la libertad de quedármelo. Es lo único tuyo que tengo, mi único consuelo. Además, no creo que sea muy correcto volver a verte, aunque sea para entregártelo, ni siquiera es prudente enviártelo, ya que no quiero que tengas algún objeto con el cual evocarme más de lo necesario.

Las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas, y no lo evito.

_Que esta herida en mi alma no llegó a cicatrizar_

_Y estará desesperada_

_Hasta que te vea llegar_

Sólo dos días más. Dos días para no verte de nuevo. Dos días que pasaré aquí, encerrado en este cuarto. Suena el teléfono. No quiero hablar, pero si es Jun, se preocupará si no contesto.

"Bueno?"

"Buenos días, Ren!"

"Hola, Jun."

"Te oyes desanimado, hermanito."

"Es tu imaginación."

Con dificultad, retengo las lágrimas. Diablos, ya no tengo quince años para andar llorando por tonterías. Pero no puedo controlarme, el sólo hecho de oír la voz piadosa de Jun me hizo casi quebrarme.

"Seguro, Ren?"

"Sí, sí. Hablamos a mi regreso, vale?"

"Está bien, como quieras."

"Aún estás en china, en nuestra casa?"

"Sí, porqué?"

"Puedes preguntarle a mi padre si acaso hay alguna posibilidad de adelantar el vuelo para hoy?"

_Me calaste hondo_

_Y ahora me dueles_

_Si todo lo que nace perece, del mismo modo_

_Un momento se va_

_Y no vuelve a pasar_

Detengo un taxi. Estoy seguro que Ren está en el hotel al que yo me dirigía, lo sé por el rumbo que tomó. No me importa que me tuvieran lista una habitación, ni que me tenga que quedar en otro de un nivel más bajo, pero la espectativa de verle y que sufra, es un lujo que no puedo darme. Quisiera volver a Hokkaido, pero mi trabajo no le lo permite. Tendré que quedarme aquí, aún a pesar del riesgo de cruzarme contigo.

Recuerdo que cuando, hace ya diez años, tomé ese tren hacia mi tierra natal, pensé que tal vez, el destino quiso que esto fuera sólo una vez. Creo que estaba en lo correcto. Esto era algo que sólo se vive una vez, que no regresa, por más que lo deseemos.

"Diez años... Diez malditos, absurdos, y bastardos años."- digo, más para mí, entre dientes, aunque sin quererlo, se oye bastante fuerte.

El taxista me mira a través del espejo, intrigado. Tal vez, en todos sus años en este trabajo, como lo demuestran sus marcadas arrugas y adornado carro, ya le ha tocado antes subir a personas que hablan consigo mismo...

"Como pasa el tiempo, No cree, amigo?"

Él asiente, y se pone a hablar animadamente del pasado, rememorando lo bella que era esa época cuando era joven y el futuro se veía brillante, y la esperanza sobraba. Lo oigo, mientras que a mi cara la adorna la mejor de mis sonrisas falsas.

_Un momento se va_

_Y no vuelve a pasar_

Estoy en la habitación de mi hotel. Me acabo de dar una larga ducha, como tratando de, en ese tiempo, olvidarte y borrar todo recuerdo tuyo, aunque no lo logro. Fueron tantas cosas que pasamos juntos, y tantas que no. Intento dejarte atrás, y mirar a mi futuro, lleno de sorpresas, de nuevos momentos. Ese futuro del cual he venido huyendo, del cual tu no eres, ni serás nunca parte en forma física. Pero que siempre permanecerás en mi corazón.

Suena mi móvil, pero no me acerco ni a mirar de quien se trata. No me interesa. Sólo quiero cerrar mis ojos y recordar. Tu sonrisa, y este reciente beso que me ató tanto a ti como el primero. Aún siento tu piel rozando con la mía, cuando rememoro la primera vez que estubimos desnudos, en la intimidad. Aún recuerdo cada beso tuyo que he recibido, desde los hambrientos, hasta los tiernos e inocentes.

Tomo todas esas memorias, y las guardo en el interior de mi corazón: Son mi tesoro más preciado. Siento un vacío en mi interior, y los ojos me duelen.

"_Yo te amo._

_Yo también."_

Las lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas, marcando su camino. Eres lo que más quiero, lo que más he querido. Te amo.

Porqué tiene que ser así? Porqué tienes que ser parte del pasado?

"Si yo aún te amo..."- La confesión escapa por mis labios, débil, muriéndo al instante, como una flor que no logra hechar raíces profundas.

Lo único que quiero es ésta debilidad que me has causado, esta vulnerabilidad que llaman amor. Porque nada asegura que halla otra vez, tal vez el destino quiso que esto fuera sólo una vez. Pero ahora, ya no hay marcha atrás, el tiempo ha cobrado su precio.

_Un momento se va._

* * *

Guaaaaaaaaa! se acabó... ¡no lo puedo creer, soy mala, pero no me maten! No pude evitarlo, tenía que dejarlos separados, aunque parezca telenovela -me encanta verles sufrir... ¡Haaaa no lo puedo creer, estoy sufriendo con esto!-. ¡No se vallan aún! Tengo algo para ustedes, que es... 

**La Pregunta del Millón (xD)**

Bien, aquel que conteste primero y bien esta pregunta, tendrá derecho a pedirme un fic con cualquier pareja, o incluso, si quiere, una cuarta parte de esta serie de songfics, en la que podría terminar todo bien... Incluso tal vez con un lemmon, Je. Sí, la pareja _que quieran. E_stoy dispuesta a hacerlo aunque me cueste mi vida y mi estabilidad mental... bueno, basta ya, la pregunta:

_**¿Qué edad tenía Horo cuando terminó su relación con Ren? **_

Vamos, no es difícil, ustedes pueden! Ahora, a dejar review con la respuesta!.


End file.
